


Two sides of the same coin

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wanted to find their soul mate. It was a dull urge that was just there. You couldn’t explain it, you just needed to find the person that were meant for you, that would be your whole world someday. Everyone wanted to find their soul mate, but right now Barry Allen wished he wouldn’t have. </p><p>What if your biggest enemy suddenly claimed to be this person? To be your soul mate?<br/>How would you react?</p><p>Barry tries to fight this possibility, tries to deny it, but eventually he can't anymore without lying to himself because he knows that it is the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



> This work was inspired by this post: http://bisexualcaitlinsnow.tumblr.com/post/120124553334/who-wants-barrison-headcanon-no-one-who-cares
> 
> Since then I wanted to write this because this idea was too damn good. I love soulmate AUs and this one stuck with me because I think it's interesting to see it from another point of view where soulmates are not always the one true love but can be two people who hate each other.  
> It was fun to go down this road and I hope you like it too ;)
> 
> \------
> 
> A translation into Polish is available here: https://www.wattpad.com/266218984-asiekowe-one-shoty-dwie-strony-tej-samej-monety

Everyone wanted to find their soul mate. It was a dull urge that was just there. You couldn’t explain it, you just needed to find the person that were meant for you, that would be your whole world someday. Everyone wanted to find their soul mate, but right now Barry Allen wished he wouldn’t have.

Lately the search had stepped into the background. Barry was so busy with accepting his new abilities, saving the city and finding the killer of his mother that he just didn’t have time to think of something like that. He concentrated all his energy on beating Harrison Wells. And he did!

Harrison Wells was in a cell, defeated and powerless.

Barry approached him, anger running through his veins. Since the day he found out who Harrison Wells really was he wished to see him suffer for his crimes. He wanted to see him punished. But before that Barry needed answers. He had so many questions but to one of them he desperately needed an answer to.

As if Wells had read his minds, he smiled a little. “Go on, Barry, ask it!” He had folded his hands behind his back. He stood there with a confidence as if he had still the upper hand.

Barry formed a fist. Wells was helpless he reminded himself. He couldn’t get out. He was locked up. So Barry stepped even closer until he was right in front of Wells. They were only separated through this thick glass wall.

“Ask it!” Wells repeated with a glance in his eyes.

“Why did you kill her? Why did you kill my mother?” Barry was relieved that his voice was steady. He didn’t want to look weak in front of Wells.

“Because I hate you! Not you now. You years from now.”

It seemed as simple as that. For Wells this was the reason? He killed his mother only because he hated him? “In the future?”

Wells nodded. “In a future, yes.”

Barry shook his head and rested his hand on the glass. “Why did you have to kill her? Why not me? You hated me.” Deep inside of him Barry wanted to kill Wells for what he had done. He wanted to let him suffer but his anger only targeted Wells. Barry would never think about hurting someone else to get to him. Why did he do it?

“I couldn’t kill you.” Wells was still calm while Barry was raging inside. He wanted to punch this wall and then Wells.

“Why?” Barry was desperate now. “Was I too strong?” He couldn’t believe it because he barely defeated Wells here but it was another time, another Barry who maybe was way stronger than him.

Wells shook his head. “No. I just couldn’t.”

“Why?” Barry needed to know the reason why his mother had to die. He needed to understand.

Wells took a step closer and looked right at him. He studied every inch of Barry’s face until he found his eyes. For several seconds he just stared at him before he opened his mouth. “Because you, Barry Allen, are my soul mate.”

Barry stumbled back a step, looking disbelievingly at Wells. He shook his head. “NO!”

“YES!” Wells nodded.

Barry turned his hand around so he could look at the inside of his wrist. There was a little black lightning inked into his skin. The mark of his soul mate. The other part of his soul, the person who belonged to him, would have the exact same mark. Wells had a star on his wrist but this didn’t mean anything. This was not Harrison Wells, only his body. The soul inside belonged to Eobard Thawne. So it could be possible that Wells was telling the truth. Hypothetically there was a chance that Eobard Thawne was his soul mate but Barry just knew that this was wrong. Wells was his enemy. He killed his mother. He couldn’t be his soul mate, not in a million years from now.

“You are lying.” Probably it was just another trick of Wells to get to him. Wells manipulated him the entire last year. Why should he stop now? It was a way to distract him, maybe even to wake some sympathy in him. But Barry wouldn’t fall for that.

“You think so?” Wells had his lecturing voice on. Every time Barry was wrong Wells sounded like a teacher. But he never explained strictly the answer to the problems. He asked questions to lead Barry on the right path.

And Barry couldn’t resist but to think about it. To let this possibility into his head and evaluate the truth behind those words. If you looked only on the facts it could be possible. Wells could be his soul mate. But if you looked at everything else this possibility couldn’t be further away.

Wells killed his mother!

How could your soul mate be able to murder your own mother?

“It can’t be the truth”, Barry said finally. Remembering the wedding of Caitlin and Ronnie Barry was convinced about his words. They were soul mates, this was true love. Wells and he had nothing that came even close to that. There was only anger and hatred and betrayal. How could this be the basis of soul mates? There should be love and understanding and support instead. Soul mates should have the best for their partners in mind. Wells thought only about the best for himself and he took everything that mattered to Barry. “You killed my mother!”

“Yes, I did.” There was still no regret in his voice.

“How can you live with yourself when I am really your soul mate?” Barry wanted to know. “How could you hurt me like that?” He smashed his fist against the glass. If Wells was really his soul mate how could he do something like that?

“Barry!” Wells’ voice was soft. He put both of his hands on the glass and leaned against it. “I was hurt and angry when I did this.”

“That is no excuse. You took everything from me. You ruined my life!” Barry shouted angrily.

“And you took everything from me!” Wells came closer to the glass. A pain lay in his eyes that Barry didn’t understand. “I hated you. I hated you with every fiber of my being. I wanted to _destroy_ you.” He shook his head lightly and closed his eyes for a moment. After a deep sigh he added: “But then I was stuck here. I had to help you becoming the man you were destined to be. I had to create you in order to get home again.”

Barry took a deep breath while listening. He shouldn’t care what Wells had to say, after all his lies and misleading. But Barry wanted to understand, wanted a reason for his behavior and this was it. This was the explanation why this man was who he was.

“I had to work with you, support you and I remembered. It reminded me how it felt like to look at you with love instead of hate.”

“No, stop it,” Barry hissed disgustedly. “You are not my soul mate. I refuse to believe that.” Barry turned his back on his former role model. “I don’t feel anything but hatred for you.”

“Hate and love are not as far away from each other as you might think, Barry. You can only truly hate somebody if you have strong feelings for this person. If you hate me that means you felt something similar than love for me once.”

“No! Never!” Barry turned around again, pointing an accusing finger towards Wells. “Maybe I felt admiration for the man I thought you to be but it was all a lie. I never felt something for _you_.”

“But this was I all the time, Barry. Do you actually believe it was all a farce? Everything?”

“Yes!” If Barry wouldn’t believe that he wouldn’t know what to think anymore. If this man – the man who killed his mother – was capable of loving someone and not caring for this person at the same time, Barry wouldn’t know how to handle this. Even if the Wells Barry knew was a part of this man who stood in front of him, it didn’t excuse his actions. He killed his mother, he killed Cisco in an alternate timeline and he kidnapped Eddie. You couldn’t just forgive those things even if you felt something like friendship for this man once.

“Even if it was you sometimes, it doesn’t matter, not after everything you did.” Barry had enough of this conversation. With every word Wells spoke the hate for this man got even bigger. “I despise you and everything you did.”

“So you don’t believe we are soul mates?”

“Even if we were I would rather spend my entire life alone than to be with you.” Barry’s voice was ice cold. He couldn’t imagine that someone like Wells should be his soul mate. They couldn’t be more different from each other.

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Barry. There is no spending your life alone. Our souls are one. They are circling around each other. As much as you want to get away there is no chance you can escape it. It’s fate.”

“Shut up!” Barry didn’t want to believe that. You always had a choice. There was no such thing as fate. Wells might be meant for him but Barry still could choose to not let him be part of his life. He didn’t want him. He killed his mother after all. What a person would Barry be if he just forgot about that? “You killed my mother! You have no right to be a part of my life.”

Wells stretched out his arms. “And yet here I am. I’ve controlled your life for so long now, Barry, I am already a part of it.”

“But this will stop now.”

“What will you do? Kill me?” Wells smirked amused.

Barry didn’t want anything more than to kill him. To put a bullet into his head, to let him pay for what he did. But Barry also knew that he probably couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill a man in cold blood no matter what he had done to him. He was not like Wells. He was not capable of ending a life. “No, I will keep you here. In this cell. You will never get home again.”

It was the first time that Barry saw something like fear in the other man’s eyes. It was only there for a brief moment but Barry noticed it. Wells did all of this to get home. It was his great goal. It would destroy him to be stuck in this time forever. Barry turned slowly around and walked towards the exit. He waited for a reaction, for swearing, shouting, just for anything.

As Barry looked back again while standing next to the control pad he saw that Wells was smiling. He didn’t seem mad or angry at all.

“Do you still think that we are so different after all? You condemn me to a life in isolation, far away from my home. This is cruel, Mr. Allen.”

Barry pushed the button and the heavy metal door closed shut.

 

It was quiet at once. Slowly Barry stumbled forward but already collapsed on the stairs. He sat down and put his head in his hands. His fingers desperately dug into his hair. This was all too much. He prepared himself for an emotional conversation but he hadn’t expected this. This was so far away from everything he ever thought possible that Barry didn’t know how to feel or react.

Harrison Wells or better Eobard Thawne was his soul mate or at least claimed to be. Barry didn’t want to believe it, he tried to find reasons that it was not possible but deep down he already knew that it was the truth. He was not sure how because everything what Wells did to him was proof that it couldn’t be true. No one would do such things to his soul mate. It was not possible.

So Barry tried so hard to deny it but he couldn’t anymore and this was the worst part about it. Barry believed Wells no matter how crazy this might sounded. Wells was his soul mate!

But how? How was this possible?

They were so different like no one else Barry knew. Barry couldn’t even look at him right now without this immense rage inside of him. He hated him! He hated him with every fiber of his being. He would never feel something like love for him again. How should this work? How could there be soul mates who dispose each other? Who could not even stand looking at the other?

Soul mates were meant for each other. They should be happy. Barry just felt sad and lost though. He dreamt all his life about meeting his soul mate. He talked with Iris late into the nights, both of them dreaming about their other half. It was fun and so innocent. Even after Iris found Eddie, they still talked. Barry never gave up hope because everyone was destined to find his soul mate, their true love, sooner or later. Barry fantasized about this woman or man and he imagined them to be perfect. He never imagined it to be like this. He would have never thought that all his dreams would be crushed like this with only one sentence: _“You, Barry Allen, are my soul mate.”_

If Barry was true to himself he knew it till these words. He denied it but Barry knew that Wells was telling the truth. Iris once told him that it was not only the mark that revealed your soul mate, there was also this feeling she couldn’t put into words. She said that you just knew it in the moment you saw the mark and realized who was standing in front of you.

Barry never saw Well’s true mark, maybe that’s why he never felt this way before but he certainly did in this moment. There was no denying it.

Barry just wondered how the universe would think the two of them would be soul mates. How could anyone think that they would be meant for each other? They had nothing alike, they couldn’t be more different.

 

_Do you still think that we are so different after all?_

Barry shook his head and closed his eyes. The door was shut, he didn’t want to hear his voice anymore. He pressed his hands against his ears to silence the voice. He would not listen to Wells. He played with his mind, with his thoughts. He wanted to confuse him with this question. They weren’t alike. They were two whole different people.

 

_What will you do? Kill me?_

No, he wouldn’t. Barry would never kill anyone but he wanted to. He wanted to kill him so badly. The anger he was feeling towards him was nothing that Barry ever felt before. He wanted revenge. He needed to do something to feel better and killing the murderer of his mother was the only thing that Barry could think of.

 

_This is cruel, Mr. Allen._

“Shut up,” he whispered. He wasn’t cruel, not like Wells. He maybe thought about it but Barry would never do it in a hundred of years. Wells on the other hand didn’t even hesitate to kill his mother. He showed no regret or guilt. This was cruel. Barry was just human for thinking about it, right? It was just human to want revenge for the murder of your mother. There was nothing wrong with that. It was normal. Barry wasn’t like Wells, he wasn’t pitiless and brutal.

“I’m not like you.” He felt the tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away. As this didn’t work he rubbed them angrily away. Right at this moment he heard footsteps, definitely one of a woman. He looked up and saw how Caitlin walked around the corner.

“Barry? You’re okay?” Caitlin sat beside him but didn’t touch him.

Slowly Barry raised his head and lowered his hands, laying them on his knees. “Did you guys watch?” They did it before and Barry had to know if everyone knew how messed up his life really was.

Caitlin shook her head. “Of course not. You wanted to do this alone and we respect that.”

“Thanks.” Barry tried to smile while standing up.

“Hey, hey, wait.” Caitlin reached out for his wrist. “Are you okay?” She sounded worried.

The touch on his skin let Barry hesitate for a second. He looked down and the mark on his wrist fell into his sight. Automatically he searched for hers. She had a heart on her skin just like Ronnie. Barry could have pictured Caitlin to be his soul mate. He could have pictured Iris, even Eddie or Cisco or Ronnie or Linda. He would prefer anyone of his friends to the one person who was actually his soul mate. “I will be,” he answered finally although Barry wasn’t really sure about this. At the moment it seemed like nothing would ever be good again. But he didn’t want to talk and he didn’t want to see the looks his friends would give him. Certainly they would show compassion and they would try to tell him that Wells was lying like all the other times before. Barry hadn’t the strength to look into their eyes and confess that it was actually the truth because this would make it real. And he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to.

Barry only wanted to do one thing: _Run!_

* * * * *

 

For the next three days Barry didn’t do anything else. Next to his job at CCPD he spent all his time at Star Labs, being the Flash, helping people. He had to distract himself to not think about anything that happened down in the Accelerator with Wells. But no matter how many people he saved or how fast he was running Barry still heard Wells’ voice in his head. It was in the noises that struck him when he rushed through the city.

 

_As much as you want to get away there is no chance you can escape it._

Barry tried. He really tried. Normally running gave him a feeling of power. He thought in the moment when the wind was touching his face that he could do anything he ever wanted to. He could sense the lightning inside his body, how it electrified him, giving little sparks out of his skin, making him even faster.

The lightning was a refuge when he felt lost. He just started running and everything seemed a little less complicated for the moment but right now it made everything worse. Barry remembered how Wells talked him through the process, how he made him understand the powers that run through his body. It reminded Barry how similar they both were.

Wells and he … they were more alike than Barry wanted to admit.

 

With heavy breathing he came to a halt, standing on the rooftop of a high building. Barry watched the lights of the streets, watched the cars driving from one end to the other. He looked at the people, some of them alone, others in pairs or even groups.

It all seemed so normal, like nothing had changed at all. And yet everything had changed for Barry. His whole world was standing upside down. He raised his left hand and stroked with his right index finger over the little lightning that was inked into his skin. Since he was a child he wandered why he had a lightning on his wrist. Joe told him that this mark had a meaning for the soul mates and that he would understand one day.

And then Barry got struck by lightning. It gave him a whole new life. He understood then the meaning of his mark. Lightning changed his life, it gave him a new purpose and Barry figured that the other person with the same mark would understand him, support him and even help Barry to become this new person. He didn’t think he would be another speedster. He didn’t think he would be _the other_ speedster. But if Barry was honest to himself all the other things applied to Wells. He did understand him, he guided him and taught him so much about his powers. Barry wouldn’t stand here if it weren’t for Harrison Wells. He gave him so much … and took so much more.

Wells didn’t deserve to be his soul mate, he didn’t deserve the attention of Barry because of that and Barry didn’t want him to give him that. He intended to let Wells rot in this cell, all on his own but Barry felt the urge to visit him again. To get some answers from him. Wells did know so many things more than all of them. He was the only person that could explain how this was even possible. He could tell him why the universe thought it would be a good idea to put these two people together because Barry had not the slightest idea.

 

Barry intercepted Caitlin who was holding a bag of Big Belly Burgers in her hands on the way down to the Accelerator. He reached out for it. “I will bring it to him.”

Caitlin hesitated before giving it to him. “Are you sure?” She wanted to know, clearly worry in her voice.

Barry just nodded determined. “I need to talk to him again.”

“Okay,” Caitlin gave in and handed him the bag, sighing heavily. “If you need someone to talk to afterwards, I still be here for some time.”

Barry smiled friendly. “Thanks, Cait, you’re a good friend. I appreciate it.”

“Be careful.”

Barry knew what she meant with that. The prison was safe, there was no way for Wells to get out. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t let Wells into his head. But for Barry it was already too late for that. The last three days he tried to occupy himself with other things but every time he was at Star Labs he had the urge to go down to the Accelerator and see him again. He tried so hard to stay away but Barry needed to see him again.

The heavy metal door slid open with a loud noise. Wells was standing in his cell, legs a little spread, and hands behind his back. He was staring at him and smiling this little smile of his. “I knew you would come back, Barry.”

Barry hated this arrogant tone in his voice. He wanted to punch him again, so badly. Instead he shoved the bag with the food through the tiny hole. “Enjoy your meal.”

“Don’t be like this, Barry. I know why you are here. You believe it, right?” Wells opened the bag and fished out a burger. Barry couldn’t even look at him. He didn’t want to admit it in front of Wells. He didn’t want him to see that he couldn’t deny it even if he wanted to. “You knew it from the moment I told you, Barry.”

“It doesn’t change anything.” Barry wanted to make this really clear. Even if they were soul mates, Wells wouldn’t be a saint for Barry out of a sudden. He would always be the person who killed his mother, who he would never forgive and hate for eternity. Not even the fact that they were soul mates could alter Barry’s feelings.

“Then why are you here, Barry?” Wells bit a big part of off his burger.

Wells was calm and calculating which Barry didn’t like at all. He should be miserable by now. He should be affected that he was imprisoned and would never get home again. But he wasn’t. It almost seemed like he was sure that this was not his last step in life. And this bugged Barry more than he wanted to admit. He knew Wells, he knew that he was always a step ahead. Was he now too? Had he some great plan to get out of this situation?

“You sentenced me to a life in prison. If this hasn’t changed what do you want?” Wells asked again when Barry didn’t answer.

“I want to understand,” Barry admitted. He couldn’t deny it but then he needed more than just the knowledge of this fact. He needed to have some understanding. “Why? How?”

“That is a really philosophical question, Mr. Allen.”

“But you know the answer?”

Wells just smirked and shoved a fry into his mouth.  

“TELL ME!” Barry jumped forward and smashed his fist against the glass. “Tell me, please.” All his rage was gone as fast as it appeared. He just felt lost and empty suddenly. For three days now he was thinking about this, about how it could be Wells. And he swore to himself to hate him and never talk to him again but nevertheless he was here now, begging for an answer which only Wells could give him. Disappointed in himself he leaned his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. He shouldn’t be here. Everything what Wells would tell him could be a lie. Also it wouldn’t matter. The reason behind this wouldn’t change anything at all. Barry would never accept _this_.

“There is no scientific explanation, Barry. Something like that you can’t explain.” Wells sounded symphatetically.

“But we are so different.” Barry refused to believe that there were parts in both of them who couldn’t be more alike. He didn’t want to be like this man.

“Are we?” Wells came closer. Barry could feel it although he had still his eyes closed. “We don’t have to agree all the time to be alike. We don’t have to approve of everything what the other part of your soul does to be connected, Barry. Just look at a coin. It’s one piece but it has two sides, looking in different directions. You can be different and alike at the same time.”

Barry opened his eyes and looked at Wells. “But I hate you.” He had the feeling he told himself this phrase a couple of thousand times over the past few days. Maybe he hoped that it would make all go away. Just because he hated Wells would make this soul mate thing disappear.

“Soul mates are not always about love. It’s a connection between two souls, it’s like a string that keeps them together. Nothing more. It doesn’t have to be your big and true love. You don’t have to love me, Barry, but you can’t run away from this. It’s who we are. _We are one_.”

Barry shook his head desperately. He didn’t want to hear that especially because he _knew_ it was true. He could feel it deep inside of him. This bond between them was real. And Barry wanted it gone. “You have to leave!”

It was a sudden decision but after Barry spoke out these words he felt so light. It wasn’t about letting Wells suffer anymore. Barry knew he would come down here, again and again. He barely managed to stay away the past three days. He would always want to come down here, to look him in the eyes and it would make everything so much worse. “I will send you home.”

“What?” It was the first time that Barry actually saw Wells being surprised. He didn’t plan this. He was stunned.

“That’s what you want, right? You did all of this to get home. I will grant you that wish.”

“Barry…”

Barry was more determined than ever. “What do I need to do?”

 

* * * * *

 

Barry had expected a lot of disapproval especially from Joe and he got it. He listened to all of them talking, trying to convince him to not let this man go, and telling him that Wells didn’t deserve such an ending. But for Barry it was not about Wells anymore it was about himself. He needed Wells to be gone. He needed this man far away from him and sending him back to his own future was the only option Barry had left.

So he listened but he didn’t follow their lead. He needed to do this and he told his friends and family and they all helped. Cisco and Ronnie built the time machine that Wells would use to get home. Joe, Iris and Eddie took him out for dinner on the night before encouraging him that he could do it. Caitlin and Dr. Stein worked on the risks of the wormhole so that everything was safe.

And now he was standing here, in the Accelerator. His friends outside, waiting, and Wells in his cell, smiling in anticipation. “You can do this, Barry. I know you can.”

Barry had to run really fast, faster than any time before but he was convinced that he could do it. He had a good reason to accomplish it.

Wells explained it all. Barry would create a wormhole into time itself. He would be able to see images of his life, of his past, of his present and even of his future. And it would open a portal to any time there was. Barry wasn’t stupid. He knew what it meant and he thought about it. He could change things. He could change the most important thing in his life.

“Will you do it?” Wells asked as if he was actually able to read his thoughts.

Barry turned his head, his mask already on, and considering it one last time while looking at Wells, while looking at the man who took her from him. “No!” Barry didn’t want to change things. He loved his life and if he saved his mother this wouldn’t be his life anymore. It would be different.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to change things between us. I don’t want _this bond_ to be anything other than it is now.” Wells didn’t deserve the truth at least not the reason why Barry didn’t want to do it in the first place. What he told Wells was also a good motive to not change the past. “You shouldn’t win after what you did to me. I will never accept this bond, not here, not in your time, _never_.”

Wells stayed calm and just nodded. “Then run, Barry, run!”

For once he followed Wells advice and started running. He banished all of his dark thoughts and only concentrated on his legs moving, on the wind that was rushing past him and on the world which seemed to get slower with every step he took.

And then suddenly he wasn’t in the Accelerator anymore but was running through the wormhole. While running he was looking around, looking at all the pictures and scenes of his life. He saw himself taking his first steps to get into his mother’s arms and he saw the day when the team and he took a picture together, in a time when they were still happy and thought everything was good. 14 year old Iris was running after his younger self in the next picture. All seemed so beautiful until Barry turned around and saw Wells. He expected him to be here, for the last year he was an important part of his life and he found out that Wells also watched him his entire life to make sure that everything went like he planned to. But this scene Barry was looking at hadn’t happen yet. They were both wearing their suits and standing on the roof of a high building, watching the lights of the city beneath them. Barry froze for a moment, standing totally still and looked at that image of these two men standing next to each other, no proof at all that they were enemies once. It seemed so impossible that Barry didn’t want to believe it. And he wouldn’t.

He started running again, concentrating on getting home again. Finally he was back in the Accelerator. The time machine stood in place, Wells already sitting in it.

“The wormhole is stable,” Caitlin’s voice sounded over the noise of hurling wind. Cisco was there too, and also Ronnie but Barry had only eyes for Wells.

He looked at Barry and smiled broadly. “You’ve seen it, right?”

How? How could he know what Barry saw? It was the future. It hadn’t happened yet and if Barry had some say in this it would never happen at all. “Just go!” Barry didn’t want to talk to Wells anymore.

“What did you see?” Wells asked further, leaning a little forward. “You saw us, right? Us in the future?”

Barry shook his head, leaned down to Wells. “Shut up,” he whispered so that the others wouldn’t hear him.

Wells just smiled. “I told you, Barry. We are soul mates, our souls are combined. They will find each other again. There is no fighting it. You can’t outrun it, as fast as you may be. We will see each other again. It’s fate.”

Fate or destiny, Barry wanted to believe that he could choose his own future. He didn’t have to play by the rules of the universe. “Just go,” he repeated and pushed the button to start the machine.

“Till the next time, Barry Allen.” Wells locked the machine and the little ball of metal rushed into the wormhole. It was out of his sight immediately but Barry stood there for several moments anyway. He felt his heart becoming ten pounds lighter and at the same time he was more afraid what the future may bring than ever before.

“Not if I can stop it,” he whispered to himself, watching how the wormhole closed.


End file.
